How Could it Happen to Me?
by Diva Actress
Summary: Written for Tina's Challenges, number 29. Something happens to Maureen that will forever change all of the Bohemians' lives.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since Tina was feeling bad because no-one was doing her challenges, I decided to do one! Challenge 29! I don't own RENT, sadly...

**Line**

How Could it Happen?

Maureen slammed the door. She couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake; it just _had_ to be! "Shit!" she cried out to herself. How the HELL did it happen?

"Honey Bear, are you home?"

_FUCK!_ "Yeah, Pookie, I'm home." Joanne came out of the spare bedroom/office.

"How was your day Maureen?" Joanne asked, knowing full well from Maureen's earlier expression that it hadn't gone well.

"Peachy-fucking-keen! Just dandy!"

"Aww, you wanna talk about it?"

"No I don't want to fucking talk about it! I want it to be a fucking mistake!"

"Maureen, Honey Bear, calm down...what do you want to be a mistake?"

"Nothing," Maureen said, leaving the room to enter the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Joanne sighed, staring at the closed door. Maureen turned on the water and undressed. She sighed to herself and stepped into the shower. The warm water pelted her body. She closed her eyes, and started humming to herself.

Joanne heard the water turn on, and went to go call the loft to see if anyone there had any idea what was troubling Maureen. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. _Speak!_ "Hey guys, just me, Joanne. I know Mark's there, so you can stop screening. Anyway, Maureen came home and was upset about something and I was just wondering if any of you had an idea what that might be. Um, I don't want Maureen to know I called you guys about her, so if you could talk to me in private if you have any ideas...I guess that's all, bye." Joanne hung up the handset and went to start preparing dinner. _Maureen is a vegetarian, so I guess that we're having pasta tonight..._

Maureen turned off the shower water, and stood there for a moment, her eyes closed. She grabbed for her towel, and wrapped it around her body. She couldn't believe it, it was a mistake, it _had_ to be...

**Line**

Okay, so that's the first chapter intentional cliffy, gives me time to figure out what I want to write next! I'll update as soon as I figure it out!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so now that I've decided upon what I want to be troubling Maureen, I can update. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Reviews make me feel special. Thank you Jonathan Larson!  
**Line**

Maureen exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her slender body. Without a word, she went into the bedroom and found some lose-fitting clothes. She sat on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. _FUCK!_

"Maureen, Honey, what is it? What's the matter? You didn't get pregnant did you? I mean we did have that fight a month ago, and I know how you deal with break-ups..."

"No, I'm not pregnant," Maureen said interrupting exasperatedly. "I had my physical today, that you insisted upon, and the doctor, he...he thinks I have cancer."

"Oh, Honey," Joanne said in a soothing voice as Maureen broke down into sobs.

"Joanne, I don't want cancer, I want my happy-go-lucky bohemian life! I don't know how I'm going to tell the boys, especially Roger, what with him losing Mimi last month...Joanne, this is too much."

"I think we should tell the boys as soon as possible, as soon as you know for sure."

"We, I, find out tomorrow."

"Honey Bear, _We_ find out tomorrow. I'm going to go through this with you. I love you."

**Line**

Joanne took the day off work. She accompanied Maureen to the clinic, where Maureen would be tested for cancer. They had moved at a quick pace so that now they were stuck in the cold office waiting for their appointment to begin. Maureen clutched Joanne's hand as though it was the very last breath she would breathe for a long time, Joanne was just as worried herself. Finally they were called back to the even colder examination room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Marsbury." She extended her hand in welcome to Maureen, but Maureen refused to touch it.

"Hello, I'm Joanne, Maureen's girlfriend." Joanne grasped Doctor Marsbury's hand. Doctor Marsbury smiled sweetly.

"Okay, well I'm not one of those doctors who pussyfoot around the problem, I tell you the facts. Everything I know, you will know, at least about you." Maureen stared straight ahead, seemingly not paying attention. Joanne nodded. "Well Maureen, if you'll come with me right into this other room, well determine whether or not you have cancer, and if you do, to what extent it has already affected you." Maureen slid off the side of the exam table, and stepped into the other room with Doctor Marsbury.

**Line**

For the next few days, Maureen refused to see any of the Bohemians. She barely spoke, and was withdrawn, worrying Joanne all the more.

"Honey Bear, are you hungry?"

"No."

"Maureen, sweetie, please talk to me," Joanne begged.

"You want me to fucking talk?! I have fucking cancer, and I start chemotherapy next week, Joanne, I don't want to talk."

"Perhaps it's time we told the boys?"

"Invite them over, and tell them, I might make an appearance."

"Maureen, Honey, we're going to beat this!" Maureen merely sighed. Joanne crawled into the bed beside her. Maureen lay still and stiff, almost unfeeling, almost.

**Line**

So there you have it. Hate me if you wish, but I'm using personal experience. My mom is battling breast cancer at the moment. For those of you keeping tabs, she was admitted again Friday the 16th. I'll update as soon as possible; in the next chapter: Joanne and Maureen confront the Boho boys, and Maureen goes through her first round of chemo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, another update! Thank you Jonathan Larson!

**Line**

The atmosphere of the Life was as it usually was when the bohemians were there. Maureen was the only one who wasn't laughing and talking with anyone else. Joanne talked every-so-often, but preferred to keep quiet and leave her hand on Maureen's knee, a source of comfort for them both.

"Okay, I'm not stupid, what's up? Maureen hasn't said anything all night," Mark said, detecting the abnormality of the evening.

"Oh my God, you're right. Even Roger's been talking more than you Maureen," Collins continued.

"I start chemo tomorrow."

"Wait, but if you have chemo that means you have...oh," Roger deduced.

"Oh my God, Mo, why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Because, I was afraid how you'd take it. I mean with Mimi dying last year, and Collins going into full blown AIDs..."

"But Maureen, cancer isn't a death sentence...a lot of the time, people recover from it and go into remission," Collins said, his grandmother having had it and recovered. Collins pulled Maureen into a hug and she returned it half-heartedly. "Now, just because you have cancer, that doesn't mean you can't live! Why don't you plan another protest, this time not against whatever Benny and the Grey's are doing, but one about the facts and affects of cancer,"

"Or AIDS," Maureen said, speaking up again. Collins kissed her cheek. The weight had been lifted from Maureen. The Bohemians knew about her cancer. The rest of dinner was light hearted and Maureen was her usual self.

**Line**

"Honey Bear, time to get up," Joanne coaxed the next morning. "You need to shower and get dressed for your appointment. Begrudgingly, Maureen rolled onto the floor, the cover following her. Joanne giggled lightly at the sight.

An hour later, Maureen and Joanne found themselves in the clinic waiting room after signing in. "Maureen Johnson, we're ready for you." Maureen and Joanne both followed the nurse back to where the chemotherapy treatments were administered. The nurse explained what would happen, hooked Maureen up, and left the room, leaving the two lovers alone.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Maureen asked, eying the IV sticking into her arm.

"Well, you can't do too much, but we could watch TV I guess," Joanne suggested.

"Oh what a rare novelty! An actual working television set, that probably gets more than three channels."

"Okay, well it was just a suggestion, do you have any better?"

"No, unless we could watch a movie."

"Buzz the nurse, find out." Maureen pressed the little green button on the side of her recliner chair.

"How can I help you Miss Johnson?"

"Um, is there any way we could see a movie?"

"Sure is, I'll bring you a list of the movies we have."

"Thank-you." Within a few minutes, the nurse returned with a laminated sheet of paper. She handed the sheet to Maureen, who quickly scanned the list for any familiar titles. She pointed to Rocky Horror Picture Show (Eighteen and older only) and with a sigh Joanne nodded. "Rocky Horror please."

"You both are over eighteen right?"

"I'm twenty-five," Maureen stated proudly.

"Twenty-six," Joanne said as though the thought that someone could mistake her for a teenager was appalling.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your movie."

**Line**

Groggily, Maureen trudged into the apartment, crawled over to the couch, and promptly fell asleep. Joanne gently tucked a blanket around her girlfriend. With a sigh Joanne watched her chemo induced sleep from the chair.

**Line**

Yes, yes, I know that they wouldn't show Rocky Horror Picture Show at a hospital, but it was all that I could come up with. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, chemo really does wipe you out. You can all hate me if you want for the short chapters, but just please review. Love you all! -Diva


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I hope you all are ready for the update! The deadline for this story is April first I believe, so I'll have it done by then! Huzzah! This chapter takes place about eight months later. Ya bums should know that I'm Diva Actress, not Jonathan Larson!

**Line**

Maureen lay curled on the couch. Joanne sat in the same chair that she almost always sat in. She watched Maureen with concern, as her lover snuggled up against the couch, attempting to find more heat than just the blanket that was covering her. Maureen had lost a considerable amount of weight, the chemo made her so nauseous that she could barely eat anything. This concerned both Joanne and Maureen's doctor. Thankfully, the cancer was starting to clear up. Maureen idly ran a hand over her head that was now devoid of her once lengthy curls. She sighed.

"You miss it, don't you?" Joanne asked in an almost whisper.

"It certainly is colder without it. Yeah, my hair was part of me, and I guess I kinda feel naked without it now." Maureen sighed and drew the blanket over her head so that only her face was visible.

"You could get a wig you know," Joanne said already knowing the reply.

"I refuse to wear one, it wouldn't feel right. Would you come sit with me?"

"Of course Honey Bear, you just always seem to have wanted your space after your chemo started." Joanne stood up and moved to the couch. As soon as she was seated, Maureen scooted up to her and nestled her head in Joanne's lap. Joanne planted a kiss atop her head, and soon enough, Maureen was once again asleep.

An hour later, Collins came by to see how Maureen was doing and see if he could do anything to help. He opened the apartment door, and looked to the couch to find Maureen asleep. He was surprised however to find Joanne also on the couch.

"What did the doctor say?" Collins asked in a whisper.

"The chemo is working so far, the cancer is going into remission. She only has one more month of treatment before it's supposedly going to go into full remission and chemo can be stopped, so I think that's she's in as good as a mood as she'll ever get, while still on chemo any way."

"That's great news! We should have a party at the Life to celebrate, of even one here, if that would be better for Maureen."

"At this point I would say we should wait until she's off of chemo, that way she'll be able to enjoy it more. And perhaps even eat more than a couple bites of food. She only weighs eighty-one pounds."

"Oh my God, that's not healthy!" Collins' face was covered with horror. Maureen must be nothing but skin and bones, he thought.

After fifteen minutes, Collins left to go tutor some "snot nosed brat" as he put it, leaving Joanne to be alone with her lover.

**Line**- Two months later!

Maureen and Joanne headed home to their apartment from a doctor's appointment. Maureen giddy with excitement, her cancer now in full remission.

"Maureen, Honey, slow down," Joanne called after Maureen who was some twenty feet ahead.

"Ah, come on Pookie, catch up!" Maureen was her old self, having been off chemo for almost a month now. Her hair was starting to grow back, and it had a reddish tint to it. The curls were as before, and the came to about her cheek bones. Joanne hurried to catch up with her, prompting the drama queen to skip further ahead.

When the reached their apartment, Joanne panting for breath, Maureen leaped into Joanne's arms. She was still exceedingly light, but she had gained about ten pounds.

"Pookie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maureen asked slyly.

"Honey Bear, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Pookie, I haven't had sex in almost a year! Of course I'm fucking up to it! Now, are you up to it?"

"I haven't had sex for that long either. I'm up for it if you are." With out anymore words, Maureen began undressing her girlfriend, Joanne doing the same. Within no time, the two found themselves making sweet love to each other.

**Line**

Alrighty! There's that chapter. Don't assume anything. I'm debating with myself of whether or not her cancer will make another appearance, or if it will remain in remission. Next chapter is when Maureen and Joanne tell the boys of the remission!

Until next time! -Diva


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five! I am on a roll...no not a biscuit...stupid friends...Anyhoodles, here's the chapter.

**Line**

Maureen and Joanne walked to Life Café, knowing that Maureen's appearance would be both surprising and joyous. The two lovers kept pace with each other, stealing sideway glances at the other, giggling when they were caught. Maureen was back to her old self, as long as her cancer was kept at bay.

As they approached the Life, Maureen was giddy with anticipation. Before opening the door, Joanne shushed her. They entered the café and with Joanne leading, Maureen small frame easily hid behind Joanne's, approached the table at which the Boho boys were seated.

Mark looked at her in questioning wonderment, while Roger and Collins simply greeted her. It was then that Maureen popped out from behind Joanne.

"Oh my GOD!" Mark said, nearly knocking his beloved camera to the ground as he went to hug her.

"Hi everyone," Maureen giggled, as the other two also rose and hugged Maureen.

"Hey kiddo, the last time I saw you, you were bald and asleep," Collins said, his arm still draped across Maureen's shoulders.

"And I believe that I haven't seen you since after your second chemo treatment," Mark said. Roger said nothing, but left his arm around the woman he had thought of as a sister for years. He hadn't been able to cope with visiting Maureen; instead he had spent a lot of time at Mimi's grave, talking to her, informing her of all that was going on. He ruffled the curls that were hanging about Maureen's face.

"It's nice to have you back," Roger said, already comprehending that Maureen's cancer had gone into a full remission. Even when she and Mark had been dating, Roger had been better at understanding her, for which Mark was jealous.

"It's really nice to be back," Maureen said, her smile stretched across her face.

"Excuse me, but to what do we owe this extreme pleasure?" Mark asked.

"Well, you-all might want to sit down for this one," Maureen started. Collins and Mark obeyed, but Roger remained standing at her side. "I am ecstatic to inform you, that my cancer has gone into a full remission!" Collins and Mark both jumped right back up to hug Maureen again, but Roger had already lifted her off the ground and was hugging her.

Joanne watched as Maureen reunited with the three other people left of their true family. They were all so happy.

"So, you know what this means, right?" Maureen asked.

"What?" Collins responded.

"Another protest!" Mark and Joanne groaned, but deep down they were happy that Maureen was back to her normal, well normal for Maureen, self.

**Line**

So there you go! I will update as soon as possible, but I tell you something, the more reviews I get, the more likely it is that I'll update sooner! This story is probably coming to a close, as I have a lot on my plate since I have a solo in this year's Pointe routine that I need to work on since we perform the first Saturday and Sunday in June...

Until our paths cross once more. -Diva


	6. Chapter 6

Another update! You guys are all REALLY lucky, usually I only update once a month. For those of you reading my other stories, I'm sorry but I'm focusing on this one and "Life of Friends" so that I can get them finished up. SORRY!

**Line**

Maureen sat with a notepad lying in her lap, a pen twirling in between her fingers, every now and then she would jot down an idea on the paper.

"How's the protest coming?" Joanne asked attempting to peer at the paper.

"No! You can't see it! It's not for anyone's eyes but mine!"

"Okay, okay, I meant no harm; I was just curious that's all." Joanne backed up, her hands up in defense. Maureen stood, placed the notepad upside down on the couch, and wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck. She kissed Joanne's lips tenderly, as Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's curls. "Maureen, sweetie, I'm terribly sorry, but I got called into the office, they claim it's an emergency. I have to go in; can you handle yourself for a couple hours? And I'll meet you and the boys at the Life at six p.m. for supper." Maureen nodded, she had to work on her protest, it was set to perform the following, and she hadn't completed the ending just yet.

Joanne grabbed her coat, kissed Maureen, and disappeared through the door with a wave.

A half hour later, Maureen squealed, an epiphany had struck her; she knew how to end her protest. She danced to the couch where she had left her notepad, and scribbled out the ending, just in time for her to go get dressed for dinner.

**Line**

Maureen got to the Life and easily found the boys at their usual table in the center of the café.

"Hey Maureen," Mark said. "So do we finally get the scoop on your big protest? You first told us about it almost a month a go."

"No, it's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!" Maureen slid into her seat. A sly smile etched into her face. Joanne entered the Life, and brushing snow out of her hair, came to join everyone else. "Hi Pookie!"

"Hey Honey Bear, did you finish your protest?"

"Yes, I did."

"And she refuses to tell us anything about it," Roger grumbled.

"Same with me. Well, how was everyone's day?"

"Same old same old," Collins said in his laid back attitude.

**Line**

Okay, next chapter is the protest, so stay tuned! Oh, and my mom is supposedly coming home from the hospital from yet another stay in the hospital on Monday. Oh, and for those of you who live in warmer regions, be VERY thankful! At the moment, the county I live in is in blizzard conditions, with almost white-out conditions as well. Until the next posting! -Diva


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter. Oh, and it's a miracle; we have a snow day! Okay, just so you-all know, I kinda suck at protest writings...I'm no where near as talented as Jonathan Larson, heck, I don't believe I'm at all talented, but I'll let you decide! Disclaimer: If I were Jonathan Larson, I wouldn't be writing this!

**Line**

Maureen sat on the edge of the stage, a bag of chips in her hand. Behind her, Mark was double checking the sound equipment. Joanne was up in the tower, focusing the spot light. Maureen mumbled the words to her protest in a whisper.

"You know, for making sure you sound good tonight, I should get to know what this protest is about," Mark said, looking up from the sound board.

"Not going to happen," Maureen said, before inserting another chip into her mouth. Mark sighed. "You volunteered!"

"Yes, I did..." grumbled Mark.

"How's the spot coming Pookie?" Maureen called to her girlfriend.

"Just peachy!" Joanne said sarcastically.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's fucking cold in here! Why couldn't you let me pay for the rental of a place with heat?"

"Because, those places are few and far between! Besides this place holds sentimental value for me."

**Line**

Three hours later, multiple people were gathered in the empty lot that Benny now rented out for various artistic purposes. Maureen entered the stage wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a pair of rainbow painted jeans.

"Last night, I had a dream that all could marry whom ever they chose. That women could marry other women, and men could marry other men. In October, one young man, was killed, because he happened to be gay. This event has sparked many Gay/Lesbian activities, and even President Clinton is getting involved. So, it's up to you! Let your opinion be heard! On the back wall, is a sheet that will be sent to our state senator, sign for what you believe is right! Closets are made for clothes, not people! We shouldn't have to hide our love for fear of being killed! At this time, I would like to ask, Joanne, will you marry me?" The entire building went quiet, as if waiting for the reply with immense anticipation. Maureen looked up towards Joanne, but what she couldn't see was that Joanne, with tears in her eyes was nodding her head vigorously.

"YES!" Joanne finally shouted. Everyone let out a great cheer, and after the spot light went out, many of them milled around the back of the building to sign the petition. Joanne climbed down from the tower, and ran to Maureen. "I can't believe what a great job you did," Joanne said, embracing her now fiancé. "I loved your ending, I love you."

"I love you too, Pookie."

**Line**

So I hope you like it, the story is most likely wrapping up. Next chapter will be telling the parents and the wedding itself. Until Niagara Falls.-Diva


	8. Chapter 8

So, after positive reviews, my ego has been lifted a couple notches, thanks to all who fanned the flame! So, out of gratitude, I give unto you, the next chapter, may you take pleasure in it. Disclaimer: You all know it; I feel no need to repeat myself over and over.

**Line**

Maureen and Joanne happily made their way to the Life Café, hand in hand, to meet the rest of the Bohemians.

"Oh my God, Maureen, that was fabulous! How did you know about Mathew Sheppard?" Mark inquired.

"I've been on chemo, I haven't been dead! And thank-you."

"So, Honey Bear, when and how are we going to tell our parents? As you may recall, our last engagement didn't go so well."

"That isn't exactly my best department," Maureen said sheepishly.

"It's okay...I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Waiter? Can we get more beer please?" The waiter only nodded.

Two hours later, the bohemians found themselves hopelessly drunk, and being kicked out of the Life.

**Line**

Maureen moaned as soon as her eyes met day light. _Why do I have such a bad hang over?_ she questioned herself, _I only had three beers..._ she groaned again.

"Morning Honey Bear," Joanne said entering the bedroom. She extended her hand and deposited two aspirin into Maureen's hand.

"Thank-you."

"I've already called my parents with the news," Joanne stated.

"How did that go over?"

"They reminded me over and over how, err, how last time went. They don't think it's a good idea, but they also said they would stand behind whatever I chose."

"So over all it went well?"

"Yeah, I guess so. When are you calling your parents? Honey Bear, you should let them know today, instead of putting it off until the day before the wedding."

"But Pookie, my parents aren't as understanding of my sexuality as your parents are of yours. They wanted Mark and I to get back together!" Joanne sniggered. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry Baby, but it kinda is. You left him for a woman, for crying out loud!"

"I guess you're right, it is kinda funny..."

"And you've also almost successfully changed the subject. When are you calling you parents?"

"Is never an option?"

"No, it's not. Honey Bear, are you ashamed of our love?"

"NO! It's just, my parents don't approve, and they won't approve of our engagement, or marriage, so why bother telling them?"

"Because it's the polite and nice thing to do. How about calling them now?"

"Pookie, I already have a hangover headache, which my mother will only contribute too."

"So d it while you have the headache so you don't get rid of this one, only to get a new one."

"Fine, I'll call them." Maureen grabbed the cordless phone from it's base on the nightstand and dialed her parents number. _Please let them be out!_

"Hello?" _Damn, no such luck!_

"Hi Mom," Maureen said into the mouthpiece.

"Maureen, sweetie is that you? You haven't called in almost two years!"

"Yeah, I was going through chemo for this past year, and Mimi died the year before..."

"Oh, that nice girl at your disastrous engagement ceremony? What a pity, she was so sweet."

"Yes Mom. Anyway, I'm getting married."

"You are! Who is the lucky man?"

"Well her name is Joanne; perhaps you remember her also from "my disastrous engagement ceremony", she was the one I was engaged too."

"Oh, her. Well, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet, we only got engaged last night."

"Oh, well congratulations. Call us when you get the date picked out."

"Alright mom, bye." Maureen replaced the phone in the base. "Happy?"

"Thrilled!"

**Line**

"So when should we have our wedding?" Maureen asked. "And will we both be wearing a dress, or what?"

"Well, I had always dreamed of an outdoor wedding, in the spring time, on the beach."

"That sounds beautiful! What beach?"

"One someplace somewhat warm!"

"Okay, and do you want us to both were a dress Pookie?"

"I'm not sure...maybe we should both wear tuxes."

**Line**

So there you have it. I wanted to end on a funny note...so I did! Ha now I fear thee not sirrah young gamester! Okay, wow...anyone who can get that reference, without looking it up, will receive a cyber cookie. Please review, I'm one of those weird writers, who likes criticism, it makes you grow!


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic was down, so I didn't want to post again, otherwise this probably would have been up sooner. For those of you who didn't get the quote at the ending note of last chapter, it's from Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew_ and is said by Gremio. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

LINE

Maureen and Joanne sat flipping through a wedding book, looking at all the happy, fake model brides wearing the dresses they were getting paid to wear.

"God, why is everything so Goddamn commercial? I mean, come on, your wedding day is supposed to be remembered the best day of your life; not as the day when you wore the most expensive dress and being too worried about ruining it to have any fun!" Maureen complained. "Maybe we should both wear tuxes. It would solve this problem! I mean, we could rent the tuxes, and return them for half the cost of one of those dresses!"

"Honey Bear, okay, well get the tuxes. I think this calls for a little champagne...and maybe a little something more?" Joanne said with a seductive smile.

"Aw, Pookie, not until we have the date selected."

"How about a May wedding?" suggested Joanne.

"Okay, how about May thirtieth?"

"Sounds good to me, why the thirtieth though?"

"It just jumped out at me...why?" Maureen said.

"No reason, just wondering. Now, how about that champagne and dessert?" The same sly smile crept over Joanne's lips as the two began to lock lips in a passionate embrace. Joanne slid her hand up the inside of Maureen's thigh. Maureen moaned with pleasure.

"Follow me," Maureen said, leading Joanne into their bedroom. She pulled her shirt off over her head, exposing the bare skin underneath. She reached over to Joanne, and proceeded to pull off her shirt as well.

"You little devil," Joanne muttered through a kiss.

"If I be the devil, what would that make you?"

"Shut-up. Just, kiss, me." Maureen did just that, followed by some other foreplay.

LINE

"So you guys chose the thirtieth of May to get married?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joanne asked.

"Just double checking. So, where are you getting married?"

"On a beach, my parents said they would pay for a beach wedding, so I was thinking Florida, Honey Bear?"

"Florida sounds fine. Although, now that I think about it, we should both wear a wrap skirt, you know?"

"That sounds lovely," Joanne kissed Maureen full on the lips. Maureen allowed Joanne's tongue full entrance into her mouth, only deepening the kiss.

"Oh, get a room would you?!" Mark exclaimed. Maureen flipped him off, not even breaking the kiss.

LINE

So there you go! For the next chapter I'm probably going to be skipping ahead to the wedding. Also, in the next chapter I will give shout-outs to anyone who can guess the significance of May 30th. I'll update as soon as possible, I have spring break next week, so if nothing else, I'll update then! -Diva


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, shout-outs go to the following: GorgeousSmile and flutesinger. For those of you wondering, no, it does NOT count if you had to Google it... Anyway, this is the next chapter. Apparently, writing without a script is the best way to go, seeing as how this is my most popular story, and I'm not writing it in a notebook first.

**Line**

Joanne's parents had paid for all the bohemians to fly to Florida for the wedding. They had all gathered at the airport a week before the 30th. Along with them were Maureen's and Joanne's parents. Also with the wedding, they were taking a trip to Disneyworld. Mark, who, as always, had his camera, had caught some excellent blackmail footage, one of which Maureen was gushing to the poor soul who had to wear the Winnie the Pooh costume. Of course later that day when Maureen stole his camera, once again, she got him back when he was ogling over the woman portraying Jasmine. Roger and Collins merely stood there and laughed at the former lovers. Joanne had found this also highly amusing, but contained her laughter.

**Line**

The day of the wedding, both the girls had their mothers helping them get dressed. It was set up in a way that two mirroring aisles lead to the alter. Maureen would enter from one, while Joanne would enter from the other. A slight breeze kept the day cool, and they couldn't have asked for better weather. It was sunny with some light, wispy clouds.

Joanne appeared in her powder blue camisole and matching wrap skirt at her end of the aisle, right as Maureen appeared in her lavender camisole and matching wrap skirt. It was similar to the scene in _Beauty and the Beast_.

The ceremony was an average ceremony, it seemed long and drawn out, but when they had said their vows, the pastor finally said, "I now pronounce you woman and wife."

Maureen took Joanne about the neck, ignorant that they hadn't been given permission to kiss yet, and planted her lips on Joanne's.

**Line**

There you go. The wedding. Oh, and just so you know, Mark ogling over the girl playing Jasmine was based on my father actually at a kids fair or something when I was really young. It's okay though, my mom was hitting on Aladdin too...plus they were already divorced. Anyway, I hope to post again soon, I think there's at least one more chapter...you can send me idea's in your reviews, and I'll mull them over. Until next time! -Diva


	11. Chapter 11

You lucky ducks! Another chapter so soon!

**Line**- About two months later

"Pookie?" Maureen called, entering the apartment after having spent an hour at the market.

"In here," Joanne answered. Maureen entered the study to find Joanne hard at work on the computer. "Hi Honeybear, how was shopping?"

"It was the market, not much has changed since last week."

"What did you buy?" Joanne asked, eyeing the bulging sack that was in Maureen's hand.

"A car," Maureen replied sarcastically. "I got more food, and some for the loft as well."

"That was a good thought. Are we going over there for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll take them their food then." Maureen sauntered over to Joanne and snaked her arms around the lawyer's neck. "Pookie?"

"Hmm Honeybear?"

"I've been thinking," Joanne sighed, and looked up from her work.

"What about?"

"Kids, I think it would be cool to adopt, and the doctors are almost positive that my cancer is in remission for good, and well, promise me you'll think about it."

"Honeybear, are you serious?" Joanne could hardly believe what Maureen was saying. The "I don't want anything holding me back" drama queen, was saying she wanted to adopt?!

"Of course I'm serious! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the same, "I'm going to conquer the world" diva I used to be. I mean, I'll still do protests, but I really want a kid or two, Pookie, don't you want to be some little boy or girls momma?"

"I can't say that I don't want kids. Now the question is, how old do we want to have our kid be?"

"You're saying yes?!"

"Yes Honeybear, I'm saying I think adoption is a great idea."

"I think we should adopt some one a little older, I mean everyone wants to adopt the babies...I think it would be better to adopt someone a little older, like a nine or ten year old."

"Okay, now do we want a boy, or a girl?"

"Which would you rather adopt?"

"I think that with two moms, a girl would be easier..."

"Me too. So, now all we need to do is find an orphanage, and tell the boys!"

**Line**

Maureen and Joanne made their way to the loft. Collins had moved back in when Mimi had died to help with Roger.

"Hello!" Maureen chirped as she slid open the door.

"Someone must have just got some booty," Roger teased.

"No, for your information, that's our dessert!"

"I didn't want to know that," Mark groaned. Collins merely chuckled at the trio.

"So, how would you-all like to be uncles?" Joanne asked. Mark was the first to comprehend what was meant by this.

"Wait, Maureen, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"NO! Pookie and I are planning to adopt a nine or ten year old little girl."

"Congratulations you two, I think you'll make great parents for some lucky girl," Collins said in his usual laid back way.

"Great, or exceedingly weird," Roger added. This earned him a hard whack in the chest. "Ow, Maureen!"

"Don't start with me Davis, or I'll be forced to reveal some of your most embarrassing secrets from Hicksville Jr. High and High School." Roger's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't!" he squeaked.

"Wouldn't I? Like the time you ammmmmmmm" Roger's hand quickly flew in front of Maureen's mouth, so that her words were muffled.

"Okay, okay, I would like to retract my statement, I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents."

**Line**

So there you go! For anyone who can guess the Idina reference in this chapter, without looking it up, will be given a shout-out in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint, it's a musical reference from a musical she did with Taye other than WICKED and RENT!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, the shout out goes to flutesinger...it's an off-Broadway musical by Andrew Lippa call _The Wild Party._ The line was "I'm going to conquer the world". Anyway, on with the chapter! THIS IS A LONGER ONE!

**Line**

Maureen and Joanne walked down the crowded sidewalks toward the adoption agency. They had successfully gotten permission to adopt, Joanne having used her lawyer tactics and knowledge of the matter.

"Pookie, I'm so excited!" Maureen chirped as they walked, bouncing up and down.

"Honeybear, you have to calm down. I'm just as excited, but we must keep our cool."

"Aw, Pookie, lighten up! We're gonna be mommies!"

"You can be a "mommy"; I prefer to be a mom or mamma."

"POOKIE!" Joanne let out a laugh. "There ya go, see! All you have to do is lighten up, makes the experience all the more enjoyable."

"Okay, I'll lighten up a bit, if you calm down a bit, because we're here."

The two walked into the building and up to the reception desk. "Hi, are you two Joanne and Maureen Jefferson-Johnson?"

"Yes, I believe we have an appointment," Joanne replied.

"Follow me; I'll take you to Ms. Halst, she'll take you through the adoption process." They followed the young secretary to a small office, where a woman who seemed to be in her mid to late thirties sat in front of a computer.

"Hi," Ms. Halst said, rising out of the chair, outstretching her hand.

"Hello," Joanne said, gripping and shaking the outreached hand.

"Please sit down." Ms. Halst gestured to the two chairs behind the two girls.

"Thank-you," Maureen said as she and Joanne planted their behinds in the cloth covered chairs.

"Now, what kind of child are you looking for?"

"Well, we've decided upon adopting a girl. And we'd prefer her to be nine or ten years old."

"Any ethnic specifications?"

"Not really...I guess we'd prefer Caucasian of African American. But we aren't really that picky," Joanne answered.

"Okay and any interests you want them to have?"

"Fine arts," Maureen chirped eagerly.

"Alright, I think we have just the girl, I'll go get her for you."

"Thank-you!"

Five minutes later, Ms. Halst returned with an African American girl of average height, and slightly underweight. "This is Latasha," Ms. Halst said.

"Hi Latasha, I'm Maureen, and this is my life partner Joanne."

"Hi," Latasha echoed.

"So Latasha, what kinda of activities do you enjoy?" Joanne asked.

"Reading, drama, dance, and singing," she replied, ticking each activity off on her fingers.

"Would you like to come and join our family?" Joanne questioned.

"Oh would I!" Latasha exclaimed.

"Here's her paperwork, all of her information is included." Ms. Halst said as she handed Joanne a manilla folder with packets of information inside. "All you have to do now is sign the paperwork for her to be yours." Joanne pulled a pen out of her purse, signed her named, and passed the pen off to Maureen who also signed her name.

**Line**

"So Latasha, I was thinking we'd stop by a hardware store and pick up some paint for your room," Joanne suggested.

"You mean I'll have my own room?!"

"Yep," Maureen said, nodding.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Latasha.

"What's your favorite color?" Maureen inquired.

Latasha thought a moment. "Hmm, can we get more than one color?"

"Of course we can!" Joanne replied. _This girl is going to be SO spoiled by us,_ she thought.

"Okay, well I was thinking of doing two parallel walls a lavender color, and the other two walls a periwinkle or light blue color."

"That sounds great, and then once we drop that off at home, we can go buy some bedding and room décor," Maureen said.

**Line**

Three hours later, around two in the afternoon, Roger, Mark, and Collins, had all gathered at Maureen and Joanne's apartment to meet their little girl, and help paint.

"I didn't realize we'd get roped into painting," Collins chuckled.

"Aw, but painting is fun! And Mommy and Mamma bought me new polka dotted bed sheets to match!" Latasha exclaimed to the general amusement of everyone in the room.

**Line**

YAY a longer chapter for you guys! Anyway, no references to RENT, Idina or anyone I'd expect you to know about. I saw Cirque du Soleil on Saturday, and have been inspired beyond my dreams of Broadway. The reference is "Ms. Halst", Roland Van Halst was the founder of Cirque. Anyway, review and I'll love you!


	13. Chapter 13

HUZZAH! Another update! Let's see what comes of it! Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter.

**Line** Two days later

Latasha was in her room; her Mamma and Mommy were helping her find places for all her clothes that they had bought yesterday.

"Well, that should tide ya for a few months," Joanne said, hanging up the last skirt and ¾ length t-shirt outfit.

"And tomorrow, you start school," Maureen added.

"So, what do we do now?" Latasha asked while placing a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ on the shelf with her other Shakespeare books.

"What do you want to do? We're meeting the boys in two hours at the Life, but other than that, we don't have anything planned," Joanne answered. Latasha nodded, thinking.

"I know!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Well, go on, share!" Latasha prompted her.

"We can go, are you ready for this?" Only after both Latasha and Joanne nodded did she continue. "Pookie, we can take her to meet Angel and Mimi!"

"Who?" Latasha asked.

"Angel was Collins's boyfriend/girlfriend, and Mimi was Roger's fiancée," Maureen answered.

"What happened to them?"

"They died, and Honeybear, I'm not sure if we should, I don't think it would be all that appropriate..."

"Pookie, they were so much a part of our lives, why shouldn't they meet our little girl?"

"I suppose, but only if Latasha wants too."

"Latasha, do you want to meet our friends?"

"I think it would be nice to, interesting, but nice."

**Line** at the cemetery

"Now this may seem weird, but we talk to their graves, it's almost as if we are talking to them," Joanne stated.

"Angel, Mimi, Jo and I would like to introduce our new little girl to you, Latasha," Maureen said to the two headstones as if they were real people.

"Hi," Latasha said with a little wave. "I guess I don't know what to say, I haven't even seen your pictures, but Mamma and Mommy say you both were a big part of everyone's lives. I'm happy to have them all as part of my family. In a way, I wish I could have met you two, I'm sure I would have loved you just as much as everyone else does."

As Maureen and Joanne watched their daughter talking to the two grave stones, they felt a calming peace wash over them, and they knew that Latasha would always have two guardian angels watching over her.

**The End**

So I hope you guys liked it, I'm debating whether I should write a sequel or not, so I'd love to hear your input, though I think the majority of you all will want me to continue. Anyway, my love goes out to all of you! Thanks for reading! -Diva


	14. Ending note

Okay, so everyone seems to want a sequel. You all have convinced me, I will work on a sequel! However I will need help with the title. If any of you have an idea, I'll dedicate the first chapter to whoever's title is use, and shout-outs to all honorable mentions! You can't go wrong! So click the "review" button and leave me your ideas! It will take place a couple years later, starting on Latasha's first day of high school.


	15. AN

SEQUEL NOW UP!!!! Title is "There is a Future"

-Diva Actress


End file.
